


Bells Of Planaxis

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Angel Sex, Angel Sharon, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Natasha, Demon Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Sharon Carter, Licking, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: I'm here to help...OrNatasha is hungry.Sharon is happy to help.
Relationships: Sharon Carter & Natasha Romanov, Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Bells Of Planaxis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying this month. 
> 
> In Bloom Part 3

The warm summer wind moved the red curtains. The night was beautiful, the gentle breeze touched her red curls, like a soft caress. The sweet smell floating in the atmosphere, cinnamon and apples. Shivers up through the spine, alerting her the unexpected visitor in the apartment "Come on, get out of there, I can smell you," the redhead shouted. 

"Hey, I’m glad to have you here, in my home." The blonde, leaning against the door mocked the demon, her words full of sarcasm. "You want to drink coffee, tea, water ..." she greeted the demon as the blonde sat on the couch comfortable.

"A cup of poison?" Natasha interrupted the woman with heavenly face, looking when Sharon moved, crossed her leg over the other, her skirt opened a little. Natasha could see the white panties and the skin of angel's thighs. 

“I would drink it, but it doesn't affect me. I'm sorry." Sharon raised her hands as a sign of peace. "It's an angel thing, you know." 

"It's good to see you ..." seeing the pretty short blue skirt on her thighs, seeing the angel's long legs. And that tight white blouse. 

"Same." The blonde rolled her eyes, playing with her long blond hair. “Natasha pretends a little. I don't know, you can be more friendly. ” 

“Come on, I'm a demon. My nature is to be horrible. ”The redhead handed over a glass of water. 

“And, I am an angel. But I can be bad, you know. " She pointed to the glass of water." I'd like a beer. " 

Natasha saw her with a frown and a half smile. "You can be bad tonight?" 

"Of course. Why not? ”Sharon shifted on the couch looking comfortable. 

“You are an angel, perfect and pure. “ Natasha response, looking for a beer. She was a demon. Yes. But doesn't mean being a little kind, and she liked the company of Sharon. She’s nice. 

"The only pure and perfect presence is the boss," Sharon's eyes saw the sky, accepting the cold bottle. “Angels, well, mmm… Ask the guy who rule the hell. ” 

"Whatever you say. Shar. ”Natasha started laughing. 

The women watching a natgeo show. The angel and the devil sat like an old friends, drinking their beers, eating Italian food. Occasionally saying random comments, three chapters of Dog Whisperer later. Natasha sighed deeply. "I love this show." The blonde leaning on her shoulder smiled brightly "Me too, I love the perfection of animals, the bond between humans and dogs." The demon smiled, she knew Sharon was right, but Natasha would go up to heaven before accepting it. 

When she arrived to New York, she met the beautiful angel, a good woman helping people in her community. Healing the sick and guiding souls, but Natasha knew, the blonde was an angel, her sweet smell revealed the truth. Natasha is the other side of the coin, the demon enjoyed create conflict. Connect people with their deep instincts Anger, Jealousy, Greed, Vanity and her favorite lust. Last week she spelled two women, one the future wife and the other the boyfriend’s sister. The women living a crazy affair, a forbidden love, the best was the grand finale. A broken romance. The poor guy with a broken heart run away. The women broke up after that, the hate, betrayal and lust. Natasha love the energy fills her black heart. 

Sharon and Natasha, the light and the dark, the perfect balance that makes the world spin. 

The women together cleaned the empty containers, while Natasha kept the pizza. Sharon took the wine bottle and two glasses. Natasha take some more beers out of the fridge. 

“I don't wanna be an asshole. Shar, but. Why you're here?”

  
"I want to help you." Sharon replied, licking her lips, while serving a glass of wine. “Don't deny it. I can feel your hunger and desire. I've seen the way you rub your thighs together, to relieve the heat of your pussy. ” 

Fuck, Natasha could feel her erect nipples push against the worn shirt. Her breathing was becoming irregular. She needs this. It is true. Natasha need feel the sexual energy. A few hours, in the middle of the dark night, she fucked a handsome man (a mortal), after a big party she fucked him in an alley next to the building in front of the beautiful angel's eyes. Riding his cock, draining his sexual energy. It was not enough, she left the unconscious man on the floor after 5 seconds orgasm. The drunk guy disappointed her, a shameful performance. After that, Sharon took the unconscious man, healed his weak body and called 911 to denounce a drunk man causing trouble. 

“You know me too well." Natasha smiled and replied, "I guess you enjoyed the show. The man was a -1, with erection problems, mortals you know." She had that mischievous look on her eyes. 

"It was a shame. I accept it." Sharon granted, drinking the wine. 

“Wow, you're not upset, you're not give me your famous speech about how humans are good and intelligent creatures. '' Natasha asked, smiling when she saw the angel looking at her erect nipples. 

"Nope, the dude committed a sin and the consequence of sin is punishment, the purpose of punishment is teach the mortals about excesses are bad, with terrible consequences." Sharon noted the breasts of the demon are excited, the conversation had an effect on Natasha, those Damn and pretty nipples. 

A great idea crossed the mind of the demon, with the hands she began to play with them absently through her shirt. Watching the angel swallow, her eyes attracted by the show. Natasha bit her lip as she continued playing with her hard buds. 'mmmmmm, you see something you like, Shar ” 

"Yeah. you know.” 

"Excess is a bad thing. beautiful." 

"I'm not a mortal, Nat." 

"You want to help me." 

“I’m an angel, I love to help. ” 

Natasha needs to feed, calm her hunger. 

  
Sharon wants to heal the redhead's pain. 

"I know." Natasha narrowed her hands under her shirt, squeezing her tits. "Shit, that feels so good," while closing her eyes, lost in the lustful caresses. "What do you expect, come here and help me Shar." 

  
The blonde approached, taking her hips in her hands. Natasha can't resist anymore, kissing Sharon's neck. The demon hands clenching the sweet tits of the angel, feeling under her palms the anxious nipples under the bra, the demon anxious want suck them. 

Natasha moved to wrap her hand around the angel's waist whispered in her ear “Do you remember the last time?" Sharon smiled seeing the green eyes of the demon, slid her index finger gently over the gross redhead's lips. In a bold moment, the demon sucked her finger. 

"Oh Yep, I remember." Sharon moved her finger in and out of the demon's mouth. The last time was last week. They fucked in the Natasha’s black Corvette. In the hospital parking where she works as a nurse. Natasha bought a large and thick black strap-on. Sharon also remembers how she ride the demon and how Natasha fucked her ass to return the favor. 

Her thoughts interrupted when Natasha stop sucking her finger and took her earlobe between her lips, nibbling it so lightly. The angel sighed softly as she enjoyed the sensation of Natasha's lips. 

Sharon is an angel, but she can enjoy moments like this. God love his angels and lets them enjoy the pleasure of the flesh, except when they abuse that gift. (Seducing mortals.) Fucking with a demon is maintaining balance. The true is, angels are not perfect, only God is perfect. That is the reason to enjoy Natasha's attentions, from the warmth of her hug. Sharon gently placed her lips on her cheek, kissing her, the redhead raised her face. Sharon, seeing the sensual lips, leaned in, drawing her in a long and deep kiss. Natasha took her cheeks kissing with hungry. Chasing the energy behind the kiss. 

Sharon wrapped her arms around the demon, inhaling the scent of roses, characteristic of Natasha. Both creatures lost in the kiss, came closer. Natasha's hands caressed her breasts through the fine silk of her blouse over her bra. 

The kiss warmed even more. Natasha bit the blonde's lips, drawing sighs and moans of happiness. Taking the angel in her arms, placing the blond on her lap. Natasha stroked Sharon's back, raising the hem of the blue skirt to touch her ass, squeezing and playing, separating Sharon's buttocks. The demon put her hand under the wet panties and slid her middle finger, touching the ass hole, the happy blond hums. 

"Hungry?" Sharon asked breaking the kiss. 

“Always. ”Natasha replied, trying to put her finger into the blonde's ass. 

"You are ready to get in trouble." 

"I love the troubled, I am the conflict." 

“It's good to hear it, because I can feel your hunger miles away. That's why I'm here. ”Sharon said quietly. She pecked the demon's lips, before opening her tight blouse, opening each button, revealing pale skin. A light blue bra, with a nice brooch on the front, holding her heavy tits. "Go on. Kiss my tits. ” 

Natasha, did not answer, happily buried her face the mounds, leaving marks on them, without stopping her hands in the sweet ass, her finger penetrating the tight hole. Sharon's hands clenching her shoulders, while her hips move in an attempt to bring the finger deeper. 

"What’s wrong?" The angel asked with amusement, when she saw the demon try to suck her tits properly. 

"I hate that things." The demon growled in frustration, biting the chest in vengeance when she ear Sharon laugh. 

"Ouwww ... I'm here to help." Sharon grimaced, but the small smile remained on her face, finally she opened the golden brooch, releasing her breasts. 

The demon scoffed, while rubbing Sharon's nipples between her fingers, sucking the nipple, releasing and blowing on the little nipple,, arousing the angel's flesh, the juice dripping from the pussy, now evident, wetting her finger, facilitating penetration . The demon loving the flesh in her hands and mouth. 

The minutes passed, the women entangled in the hug, sharing the heat. "You're over dressed." Sharon pushed the redhead's mouth away from her tits. Taking the oversized shirt in her hands, wishing to see Natasha's attributes. Sharon pushed the demon, on the back of the sofa, kissing the neck, sucking the clavicles, capturing Natasha's mouth in a scorching kiss, she scraping her nails painfully over the devil's tits, while Natasha groans directly in her mouth, loving her nails, breaking her skin. 

Without further words Natasha takes Sharon in her arms, placing her delicately on the coffee table. Bottles of beer and red wine, fell to the ground, she needs to eat this angel, so wet and ready. 

"Wow, it seems that someone is starving." Sharon breathless, watching the blushing demon, with wild curls, slide her wrinkled skirt down her legs. She lifts her hips, helping the redhead get rid of her ruined panties, she can see the eyes darkened by lust when the demon slipped between her legs. 

“You can't imagine how much." Natasha replied hoarsely, the panties in her hands, smelling the excitement in them. That seems to surprise the blonde lying down, even more when her hands extend the strong thighs broadly and kisses the skin of the inner thighs with passion. 

“You usually fuck women at the tables.” Sharon asks, meowing, wishing Natasha stopped teasing her. 

"Of course not." Natasha sees her innocently and Sharon didn't believe her. "Fine, yes. I eat Maria's pussy on the table in the kitchen and Wanda’s ass on the dining room table, a thousand times, is it a problem? ” 

  
"It's unhygienic." Sharon frowned. "It's ... ahhh." 

"I don't care." Natasha bit her inner thigh, interrupting the angel. “We could stop now. but, I'm not the only one here with a problem. ”The demon blew cold air over the exposed pussy, to prove her point. "More questions?" 

"Nope, forget what I said." Sharon sobbed at the contact of cold breath on her sensitive pussy lips. "Please continue." The devil spread her long tongue. Licking her pussy lips, the expression of ecstasy on Sharon's face was one in a million, while her mouth ate the delicious heavenly dessert. 

"Aaaahh," the angel groaned softly, looking Natasha's head, buried between her thighs. Sharon can smell her own excitement, a mixture of essences, apples and cinnamon. Natasha sighs between slow licks up and down the wet slit. With fingers spreading wet and swollen pussy lips, opening the delicate flower, pink lips, swollen fat, slightly open. 

"That's better." Natasha was glad to silence the blonde, inhaled the essence, sweet smells, she buried her face between the legs, hungry. Sharon banged her head against the the table, feeling the contact of the devilish tongue in her swollen pussy. Using her hand, covering her mouth, trying to keep her groans of pleasure low. The walls of the apartment are thin, the neighbors would listen her and Sharon had an appearance to keep, a good reputation like the golden woman with a good heart and exceptional moral. But the pleasure she feels between her thighs, feels incredible, out of this world, biting her lips. She raised her head, seeing the sexy demon between her thighs, eating her pussy.  
She saw Natasha, use the fingers to discover her clitoris hidden in the hood, using her tongue over the knot with low licks. The knot of nerves reached the maximum volume, erect out of the hood, the demon took it deep in her mouth, sucking rhythmically between the lips, while her desire was being satisfied. 

  
"You're exceptional eating pussy, I've mentioned it before." Sharon said with approval, broke the silence and the atmosphere of peace. Her pure brown eyes, shining like stars. 

"A thousand times, every time I eat your pussy," the redhead replied between licks, laughing to see Sharon cover her mouth. 

  
Leaning closer, she cupped the angel's buttocks on her hands, lifted the hips for a better access. A long lick from the tight pink ass, covered in wetness, through the sweet open pussy lips, sucking the clit a few times between her lips , releasing it when Sharon groaned deliciously. The prefect angel reduced to this. A simple mortal desperate to cum. The demon smiled, letting her long tongue enter into hot pussy, fucking her, moving so deeply, feeling the wet walls squeeze her tongue. In and out. Honey falling from the fat peach, gold pubic hair wet. She backed away and crushed her tongue down the slippery slit, picking up the juices and swallowing. Sharon lay there on her coffee table, her blouse open her breasts bouncing, the angel moaning and breathing heavily with a devilish smile on her face. "Shitttt, Nat." Natasha moved her pink tongue over her clit in tight circular motions, making the blonde sigh, trembling thighs trapped her head. The demon changed the speed and pressure of the licks, with her hands slowly caressed Sharon's buttocks, kneading the silky flesh. Moaning when the angel rubs her dripping pussy against her talented mouth, desperately trying to reach climax. 

She stepped back a little, looked at Sharon's flushed face, the smiling blonde blew a kiss, as she tangled her fingers in her hair, playing with her curls. Natasha licked her wet lips. "Your heavenly pussy is the sweetest I've ever tasted, apples and cinnamon." Mortals women, taste salty or sweet musk. Angels are sweet and Sharon is not exception. 

"Liar." 

"What?" Asked the demon with false indignation. "Why you say that? You break my heart. Shar.” 

“You fuck with Maria for years. Nat, you told me. Remember, her pussy was the best, the delicious flavor of sweet blueberry’s and vodka. ”Sharon laughed, watching the demon bit her lip. "Second, you are a demon, you have no heart." 

"Jealous?" Natasha smiling, bit her thigh. That was true, Maria was a proud and intelligent, sexy archangel with brutal resistance. Her pussy tightened when Natasha remembered the brunette. 

"Nope." Sharon sighed happily, "Natasha continues lick. “Your pretty mouth on my pussy, now." 

"Bossy." 

"Ohhh. Focus, Natasha, make me feel good with your mouth, and so you will fill the need that consumm … Ahhhhh." 

Natasha's fingers penetrated her, fucking her deep and slow, hitting the sweet spot with two fingers. "My loorddd, yesssss," Sharon groaned, closing the eyes, squeezing her tit, pinching her nipple with the fingers. " That's what I'm talking about. Yesssss. ” 

Natasha smiled kissing the knee. "I'm hungry, and you." She said putting her third finger inside. "I want you, I need make you cum harder. 

Without stopping her fingers. Natasha kissed her way through the angel's body, focus her attention at the big tits, the hard nipples, circling the flesh around, sucking the pink nipples, between her lips. Sharon moaning, scratched her neck, the demon pressed her thighs together, trying to relieve the burning and wetness. The angel sobbed, her hands tangled in her red hair, when she bite a pink nipple hard. The breasts skin so addictive, Natasha needs drink these tits. Drown in the softness. Drive her crazy, when fingers fucking the tingling pussy. 

"Yeeesssss. " Sharon between short breaths. " Is veeery goodddd." 

The redhead kissing each nipple lightly, before kissing her between the breasts, kissing the ribs, passing her tongue towards the navel. Rubbing her nose on the fine golden pubic hair, fingers buried into her pussy increasing the rhythm when demon’s lips caught the clitoris between them, sucking hard. 

The angel began to laugh tremblingly, lifting her hips impatiently, finding demon’s impacts, sweat covered her face and chest. The table creaks with each hips movement. Sharon groaned with satisfaction when she finally felt her pussy convulsing rhythmically. The redhead constantly increasing the rythm, stimulating her sensitive clit, while holding her leg over the shoulder, keeping her pussy open, tightening her grip when Sharon began to tremble violently, moaning happily. 

"Oh Gooood..," the blonde gasped. "Ahhhhh … Thank you, my lord." The sweet cum shot straight into Natasha's mouth, the liquid falling down all over her lips, her chest and neck. 

  
The orgasm runs through Sharon’s body, the waves of pleasure leave her breathless. Natasha’s fingers are being wet, she shoving them deeper into the shaking pussy. Natasha guide her through the climax, absorbing the energy of orgasm. Illuminating every part of her weak body, drugging her senses. Waves of pleasure swept through her, feeling Sharon's orgasm as her own. She stopped when the blonde began to relax. 

“Better. ”Sharon asked with low voice, her eyes hooded, her makeup a mess, like her pussy, her breasts bouncing with evey breath she take. 

Natasha pulled out her fingers, licking the juices on them, while admiring her work, now see the reddish pussy open, completely wet, dripping sweet juices. Natasha’s table wet with juices and saliva.

  
"Not yet," Natasha growled. Throwing on Sharon kissing her lips, letting her get the taste of her pussy, pleasantly surprised when the sexy blonde licked her mouth and chin cleaning her juices.

  
“My room, now.” The demon took the angel in her arms. The blonde wrapped her legs around redhead's waist. 

Natasha got naked quickly, making a quick movement and removing jeans and panties. Pushing the blonde in her arms, they fell on the bed, separated. Sharon climbed at the top kissing her mouth. Natasha continued move her hands along Sharon's back until she reached her neck, threw the white blouse and the angel's bra together. Without breaking the kiss, now her hands caress her back and feel the curve of the spine, down to her buttocks, finally touching her thighs. While Sharon's hands massaged her big tits to the neck, she stroked her cheeks, while cupped Natasha's face with one hand on each cheek. 

“ I want to see the real you. Nat. " The heavenly blonde said without stopping the kiss. 

“You first.” Natasha's eyes, dark as the depths of hell, hungry. 

The blonde sat on her hips, laughing. Transforming her body, a faint golden glow shone on her skin. White wings appeared on her back, a spark of light shining in those dreamy eyes. Natasha smiled admiring, while Sharon smiled shyly. 

“Your turn. Nat. ”Natasha sat down, placing her face on Sharon's chest, hugging her by the waist. A pair of red antlers grew on her forehead, an arrow-tipped tail. Her fangs grew double size, black wings appear on her back. Her eyes before green, now completely black, lifeless. 

The women kissed once more, this time more deeply. Biting their lips, both kissing their faces. Wings caressing with reverence. 

"Open your legs." The angel ordered. 

Natasha widely opening her legs, knew what would happen. Sharon love this position, sharing an intimate bond. The demon grabbed Sharon's hips and begin rubbing her juicy pussy against her. 

Both already wet from their previous session. Their pussies collided, trembled, covered with honey, constantly rubbed while the women pushed their hips in perfect sync, follow the rythm, forward and backward seeking liberation. 

Then Natasha changed positions. Her turn, now she ride the sexy angel, taking her leg by placing it on her shoulder, Natasha began to fuck Sharon. Her pussies pounding, her cunts rubbing. The scent of hot sex session filled the atmosphere, for Natasha was intoxicating. 

The new energy grew, sex became more frenetic. Juices mixed, dripping down the sheets, creating a fucking mess. Sharon moaning sighing, rubbing her pussy against Natasha. Her hands reach the redhead demon's tits, squeeze those amazing tits, her hips moving with circular sensual motion, rub her buds. Natasha fell over Sharon her big breasts touching each other. 

Sharon grabbed the delicious red hair, holding the demon's face close to her. '”So hungry, Natasha, so desperate, rubbing your pussy and clitoris in complete despair, I can feel the pleasure filling you.” The angel scoffed when she saw the face twisted by lust and need. Natasha growled dangerously in response and kissed Sharon just to silence her, while their tongues touched violently, the demon bit and sucking her sweet lips. 

Stopping the kiss, Natasha sank her face into the angel's neck smelling the soft hot skin. Sharon let out a happy groan when the demon bit her neck. With her leg wrapped over Natasha's shoulder and her hands caressing the red strands, she scratched the arms leaving red marks through strong muscles, breaking demon’s skin. Natasha slipped her hand between their sweaty bodies, searching for the swollen clitoris with her fingers. She was over the edge. Her pussy was slippery with her pussy lips, her cunt tingling. 

The orgasm hit their bodies with force as they continue grind their centers, was brutal, the women groaned loudly. The hot liquid dripping their respective pussies, Natasha released Sharon's leg, watching her breathe hard, her tits rising and falling rapidly, she was blushing. The cum covering her centers. The juice ran down thighs each other. 

“Better?” Sharon asked her back against the pillows, cupping Natasha's head in her chest, the angel's hands playing with the red hair. Natasha was in a drugged state, apparently Sharon too, because she started humming a song.  


  
Feeling relieved. Natasha said nothing, just looked with narrowed eyes. Sharon with her eyes closed and her chest red. The heat of their pussies connect them. 

  
"Thank you, Shar." 

'Oh, happy to help. ”She breathed, massaging Natasha’s neck. 

"Can you stay?" She asked sleepily, feeling her eyes close. 

“I can't, Nat. I taught music to children at the Queens community center. And leasson starts early in the morning. ” 

"I hate your pure heart." Natasha lied. 

"Liar." 

Their mouths met halfway, the first soft kiss of the night, sucking their tongues, stroking. Natasha let out a long moan.  
They stayed in bed, sharing kisses and lazy caresses, enjoying the warmth of their bodies. Both breathing the same air, rubbing their wings. 

Holding the angel in her arms, fall asleep. Natasha thinks Sharon is nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes.


End file.
